Quest for the Golden Puffle
"Quest for the Golden Puffle" is a play about two explorers named Alaska and Yukon who are looking for a golden puffle. They meet a hungry mummy named Boris and a pharaoh named King Ra-Ra. In the end, the golden puffle is really a chocolate puffle in a golden wrapper. This play is also very popular, since it won everything in the penguin play awards except for best costume every time so far. Quest for the Golden Puffle is most likely based on the Indiana Jones series. Main Characters *Yukon (Explorer) *Alaska (Explorer) *Boris (Mummy) *King Ra-Ra (Pharaoh) Script *'Yukon': We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska! *'Alaska': Can't find rare puffles without a little danger... *'Alaska': Hey look, a switch! Wonder what it does... *'Yukon': Oh no! Run! It's a snowball trap! *'Alaska': What's an adventure without a few traps? *'Yukon': That was close! Told you we should be careful! *'Alaska': Careful is my middle name. *'Yukon': Look! The Golden Puffle! Let's get it! *'Alaska': I've been waiting a long, long time for this... :(Door opens and Boris appears) *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Halt! Who dares to enter the great pyramid! *'Alaska': Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden Puffle! *'Yukon': Got it! Let's get out of here! *'Boris': TUMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Don't let them take it, Boris! *'Alaska': We've gotta get out of here... fast! *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Alaska': You can say that again. *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Boris': TUMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': You can't escape the great pyramid! *'King Ra-Ra:'Now give us the Golden Puffle! *'Alaska': I don't give up my quests that easy, Ra-Ra! *'Boris': TUMMMMMY! *'Yukon': Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this! :(Yukon gives Boris the Golden Puffle) *'Boris': TUM MEEEEE! *'Alaska': What are you doing Yukon?! That's my treasure! :(Boris unwraps the Golden Puffle) *'Yukon': It's a puffle-shaped chocolate in gold wrapper! *'King Ra-Ra': That's right! And Boris was really hungry! *'Boris': YUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': That's why we had to get it back! *'Alaska': Sigh. Guess it's not the rare puffle I thought. *'King Ra-Ra': Oh, but it is rare! *'King Ra-Ra':It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate! *'Yukon': These weren't the puffles we were looking for. *'Alaska': Do not fear, Yukon! New adventures await! *'King Ra-Ra': Hmmm...where did I put that snowball of mine? *'Alaska': Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles! *'Boris': THAT'S A WRAP! THE END Director Director: '''Places everyone! '''Director:Take it again from the top! Director:Excellent work, team. Keep it up! Director:That's a wrap! Director:Take a bow everyone! Other appearances *There is a Card-Jitsu card of the Quest for the Golden Puffle. Trivia *The line "These weren't the puffles we were looking for," (said by Yukon in The Quest for the Golden Puffle) is a spoof of the line in George Lucas' Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope in which Obi-Wan says "These aren't the droids you're looking for." *In the mission called Waddle Squad, a fake golden puffle was used to trap Herbert in the Night Club. This may be a reference to Quest for the Golden Puffle. *There are two servers named Alaska and Yukon. *In the Quest for The Golden Puffle movie in Penguin Play Awards, when the explorers took the golden puffle, they replaced it with a small sack, which is a reference to Indiana Jones: The Raiders of The Lost Ark. *During Quest for The Golden Puffle, when you stand on the big yellow switch near the golden puffle, a big stone will come. This is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of The Lost Ark. Music Quest for the Golden Puffle Penguin Play Awards Video thumb|300px|left|The Quest for the Golden Puffle tralier from the Penguin Play Awards 2009 and 2010. Category:Current Events Category:Stage Category:Club Penguin